Inevitable
by Jenn11
Summary: C/B Story Post "Gone with the Will" Jack Basstard gets what he deserves. Chuck and Blair. . .well, they're inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Inevitable

By: Jen

Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Not making any $$$ from this story.

Inevitable

"You bastard," Blair 'greeted' Jack in a tone filled with disgust.

"Hello to you too, Blair," Jack returned. "I'm not sure why you're so angry with me. I've done as you asked, and haven't told Chuck about New Years."

"You set him up. And you used me to do it." Her voice was low, but carried the intensity and emotion of a scream.

"Don't think you can 'persuade' me to give him the company back, by offering to sleep with me again. I've already had you, and, like Chuck, I don't sleep with the same woman twice. And eve if I did. You aren't worth it."

"You've never had me," Blair stated. "You had my body. That's all. My body. . . not me."

Understanding lit Jack's eyes. "So that's how you accept Chuck's little . . . playmates. You tell yourself they only have his body, not him. That only you have him."

"It's the truth. And here's something else that's true. Though I didn't believe it at the time," Blair admitted. "Chuck told me we were inevitable. He was right. You may have split us up for the moment, but in the end we'll be together. And you've never seen what Chuck and I are capable of when we're together."

Blair motioned to the large window behind Jack. "Enjoy the view. . . but watch your back."

With that said Blair turned and left the room.

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

When Lily, Eric and Serena got back home, they were surprised to find Chuck waiting for them.

"Charles."

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Are you back," Eric asked.

"I'm back," Chuck answered Eric. "And I need to talk to Lily alone for a few minutes." Seeing the look in Eric's eyes, he continued, "we'll talk later, little brother."

Giving Chuck a slight nod, Eric followed Serena from the room. As soon as she saw the papers in front of Chuck, Lily knew they were Bart's Will. "Look, I'm sorry I missed the reading, but it's late. . ."

"I'm not here about that. I need your help. And not to be indelicate. . . but you owe me."

She couldn't' deny that, and sat down. "What do you need?"

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

Two days later chuck walked into Jack's office. "Chuck. Disappearing for two days isn't going to help your case with the Board."

"Something my father knew, that might interest you. I do my best work under the radar. Don't worry about me when you can see me. Worry about me when I disappear. But, none of that really matters now. . . Since you are never going to be attending another Bass Industries board meeting," Chuck informed his uncle, the signature Chuck Bass smirk on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, sounding almost amused.

"If you recall, we never got through reading all the details of my father's Will. There's one paragraph that's of special interest. One that's about Lily, so you probably ignored it." Moving forward Chuck placed one of the papers he was carrying in front of Jack. "Note the second paragraph. It states that Lily can apply for custody of me, if she and I agree it's in my best interests. Seems like he didn't trust you anymore than he did me. He knew I might need a way to get away from you, and he gave it to me. Two days ago Lily and I had her lawyer prepare the legal documents. Yesterday we met with the judge and got it finalized. He accepted her application for guardianship." Chuck placed the second paper he was holding on the desk. "Lily is my legal guardian. And she was kind enough to let me be the one to deliver a message. A ticket back to Australia is waiting for you at the airport. Unfortunately, for you, your old job isn't waiting for you. You're fired."

"The judge would never have done this without me there!" Jack yelled.

"He made and exception when I told him how you bought prostitutes, and gave me - a minor -drugs and alcohol. Since I only accepted the drugs and alcohol because I was still out of my mind with grief for my father, he isn't bringing charges against me. But if you try to contest this, he will have you arrested. Did I mention this judge was also a good friend of my father," Chuck finished with a smirk.

"I'm your uncle, Chuck. The only family you have left," Jack pleaded.

"And if all you'd done was take Bass Industries, I might have forgiven you. But you hurt Blair. Worse, you made me hurt her. You sent her up here knowing I was with those women."

"She's just another woman, Chuck! You know how disposable they are!"

"Not her."

"She slept with me. Ask her how she spent her New Years Eve. She spend it in my bed."

"You're a fourty year old man. She's a seventeen year old girl. You manipulated and used her. . . and gave me another reason to hate you. Never let me see you again. And if you ever come near Blair again, I will kill you," Chuck warned before turning and walking out the door.

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

"What do you want, Chuck?" Blair asked as he walked into her bedroom.

"I want you to quit blaming yourself for what happened New Years Eve."

Blair froze, and Chuck saw the color drain from her face. "He told you."

"Yes. But he's gone now, and will never hurt you again."

"What makes you think I'm blaming myself?" Blair asked, trying for a flippant tone, but not quite making it. "Maybe I blame you, for leaving me alone with him."

"I'd rather you blame Jack," Chuck said aloud. 'But better me than yourself,' he added silently. "As for how I know, I know you. For better or for worse."

"'Til death do us part," Blair added. But the mockery in her tone couldn't hide the pain.

"Not yet. I'm still too messed up over Bart. You're still too angry and hurt. And we're both still far too young. But remember what I told you: we're inevitable."

"We also have really lousy timing," Blair returned, a touch of humor lightening the sadness in her voice.

Chuck couldn't' help but agree. "Yes, we do."

Blair gave voice to what they were both thinking. "When you're ready for a relationship, I'm not. When I'm ready for a relationship, you're not."

The room was silent for a minute. "What if we're never ready a the same time? What if-"

She was cut off by Chuck's lips taking her's in a deep, intimate kiss.

Almost two hours later Blair woke from a light doze. She felt Chuck's warm body against hers, and relaxed. She knew it couldn't last, but she'd take this moment. A moment when they could just be themselves. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck.

Several minutes later she heard Chuck's deep, even breathing change, and knew he'd also woken up. She didn't even try to stop the soft smile that curved her lips when Chuck kissed her bare shoulder. Both stayed silent for a few moments.

As Blair moved to get up, Chuck reluctantly let her. She quickly pulled her blue silk robe on, as he sat up and pulled his pants on. She turned to face him.

"What just happened doesn't change anything," she told him, her voice soft and full of regret. Not for what they'd done, she'd never regret that, but for the truth of her statement.

"I know. That means it also doesn't change the fact that we are going to be together. Just not today."

"Just not today," Blair agreed, her voice still soft, sad and tinged with regret. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she spoke again her voice was that of Queen B. "What about Jack. He has to pay for what he's done to us." 'Especially to you,' she silently added.

"He's taken care of. A clause in my father's Will let me choose Lily as my legal guardian. Jack's fired. I gave him his plane ticket back to Australia, but not his old job. He's finished."

Blair gave a satisfied nod. To Jack, losing everything would be worse than dying. It was a fitting punishment.

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

Spotted: C finally pulling out of his downward spiral. B returning her focus to her role as Queen. S and D kissing. Little J and E having another of their sibling squabbles. N and V sharing a romantic dinner.

But don't fret. . . the news isn't all good. After all, karma is a bitch. And who would know that better than our own Queen B? Jack Bass was seen making a humiliating departure from New York in the Economy Class of a commercial flight. I hear the flight was Chuck's idea, but the down-grade to Economy was thanks to B.

I hear we're getting a new teacher. . . Anyone have any dirt on her yet?

You know you love me,

xoxo, Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, I said this would be a one shot. But after the positive reaction to the story I decided to add one more chapter. THANK YOU for all the kind reviews. The song is Someday by Nickleback.

The reference at the end is to the Britney Spears song Womanizer. I LOVED that they used that as a 'theme song' for Chuck in one of the commercials. . . Take place 1 month after the last chapter.

Chapter 2

Blair was a bit surprised when she saw the e mail from Chuck. It had been a month since they'd talked. . . and done a lot more than talk. A soft smile appeared on her lips. While she'd very much enjoyed the 'more' it was the talking they'd done that mattered. That gave her hope.

Inevitable. It had become her favorite word – not that she'd ever admit it. Looking at the date on the email she realized it had been exactly one month. To the day. Oh, they'd seen each other an exchanged the usual casual conversation and superficial pleasantries over the past month, but nothing serious. Nothing real.

She raised a perfectly shaped eye brow when she realized the e mail was simply an MP3 attachment. Why was Chuck sending her a song? And what song? Curious, she played the song.

How the Hell'd we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

Try and turn the tables?

I wish you'd unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

Well, I'd hope that since we're here anyway

We could end up saying

Things we always needed to say

So we could end up staying

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

How the Hell'd we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

Try and turn the tables?

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

I know you're wondering when

Blair quickly blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, then prepared her reply.

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

Chuck smirked when he saw that Blair had replied to his message. The simple written response softened his smirk into a genuine smile. One word. Eight letters.

_**Someday. **_

Then he noticed that she'd attached an MP3 file to her response. Intrigued, he played it.

"Superstar. . ."

Chuck gave his trademark smirk as he relaxed back and listened to Blair calling him a Womanizer using the voice of Britney Spears.

Blair's message was clear to him. She agreed with him on the 'someday', but wasn't letting him off the hook yet. He wouldn't have expected any less from the Upper East Side's Queen B.


End file.
